


Sleeping Beauty

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Steve watching Bucky, Steve's thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atoricrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/gifts).



**Sleeping Beauty**

 

Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Die ganzen Besprechungen, das Training und dann noch die Party bei Stark.

Wir waren weit nach Mitternacht erst ins Bett gekommen und ich war noch schnell unter die Dusche gesprungen. Bucky hingegen hatte sich nur noch ausgezogen, war ins Bett gefallen und auf der Stelle eingeschlafen.

Als ich aus dem Bad kam, musste ich unweigerlich lächeln. Er hatte seinen Arm um eines der Kissen geschlungen, seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und er schlief tief und fest. Mit etwas Mühe zog ich die Decke unter ihm hervor und breitete sie über Bucky aus, ehe ich ihm die dunklen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich.

Für mich gab es im Moment keinen schöneren Anblick, als meinen Freund wenn er schlief.

Ich kletterte ebenfalls unter die warme Decke, ließ mich von Buckys Körperwärme umfangen, was mich schnell schläfrig werden ließ.

Ich ließ meine Finger noch ein letztes Mal über Buckys Wange gleiten, ehe ich die Augen schloss und langsam einschlief.

 

**=*=**

 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von der Sonne wach geküsst, welche durch unser Schlafzimmerfenster schien.

Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis ich mich an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatte und als ich meine Augen aufschlug, sah ich in Buckys friedliches Gesicht.

Bucky wurde direkt von der Sonne angestrahlt und durch die Wärme zierte seine Wangen eine leichte Rotfärbung. Er lag auf der Seite, sein rechter Arm war unter das Kissen geschoben, während sein Metallarm entspannt neben ihm auf dem Kissen lag.

Der Daumen seines bionischen Arms berührte sanft die feucht glänzende Unterlippe und sogar im Schlaf machte es den Anschein, als ob er sanft lächeln würde.

Buckys dunkle Wimpern bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut und sahen so sanft aus, wie Federn.

In diesem Moment glich Bucky, mit den dunklen Haaren die sein Gesicht umrahmten, wie ein Engel.

 

Ich wollte Bucky nicht wecken, aber ich konnte den Drang nicht länger unterdrücken, meine Hand in die dunklen Locken wandern zu lassen.

Sanft ließ ich meine Fingerspitzen über seine stoppelige Wange gleiten, fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die Kontur seines Ohres nach, ehe meine Finger in Buckys Haar glitten.

Für einen Moment öffnete er verschlafen die Augen, zwinkerte gegen die Sonne, was mir einen kurzen Blick auf seine graublauen Augen gewährte.

Er atmete tief und ruhig ein, ehe sich die Finger seines Metallarms um meinen Unterarm legten und er sich an mir festhielt.

So schnell wie er wach geworden war, schlief Bucky nun auch wieder ein.

 

In diesen Augenblicken in denen Bucky so ruhig neben mir im Bett lag und es schien, als sei jegliche Last von seinen Schultern gefallen, dankte ich Gott, dass er ihn wieder zu mir zurückgebracht hatte.

 

Meinen persönlichen Schutzengel.

 

_Meinen Bucky._


End file.
